TF2: Events of Massacre
by Speckielishious
Summary: After the events of the Mann Co. No More comics (regardless of the ending) The TF2 Mercenaries get hired for a new job but this job entails might prove to be a handful in the long run, will the Mercenaries survive their client's wrath? ... And get the job done? (Saxon Hale 4TH wall break) What are you still doing in the summary for? READ THIS FAN CRAP ALREADY!
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Client

_Meet "The Client"_

 _January 9th 1975 ( About 2ish years after MannCo. No More)_

 **Location: Florence, Italy (12:09 am)**

A young Italian assassin comes home after narrowly escaping a job gone wrong. She puts her gear on a chair and gets out a bottle of Pascalli Wine (an Italian wine of choice) and pours herself a glass and thinks out loud to herself.

"It's never this quiet not even at this time of night, even the sounds from my Cousin's workshop is silent… Speaking of something missing where is my Father and Uncle? They all can't be visiting my Aunts at this hour at same time can they?"

She finishes the wine and goes to her bedroom to find bags and suitcases packed next to her bed and on her pillow was a note in her father's handwriting and it reads: **Arrangements have been made. Follow all instructions to the letter. And always remember: Any meeting we have could be our last!**

She crushes the note in her hand then finds a list of what to do and an audio tape in an envelope… 2 Days ago….

Miss Pauling is on the phone about a job for the Mercs while a nicely dressed man is holding a suitcase full of money and a folio filled with paperwork

Ms. Pauling: "… And you're willing to pay THIS MUCH for just a deposit on the Mercenaries!?"

Male Voice: "… Call it… _"insurance"_ …"

Miss Pauling: "… for them to be bodyguards?"

Male Voice: "These matters mean life and death Signora Pauling, my daughter means to world to me and if you say these men are the best at what they do then are you not assuring me that they're service is worth everything that I am offering?"

Miss Pauling: "Oh no i don't mean to insult your offer!… it's just that some of these Mercenaries can be hard to work with and the last job that was close to the type of work your demanding was all-out war. It's not that I don't think the job can't be done far from it in fact… it's just that they don't work well with taking orders from kids…."

Male Voice: "ooooh…. You misunderstand, my daughter isn't a child, the young lady in the picture is in her 20's, she just looks a few years younger than what she really is we Italians know how to age well… oh and I'a should mention that she is also a professionally trained killer…"

Miss Pauling: "… oh then she should fit right in!"

Male Voice: "eh… as long as they make a good impression they should be fine…" **January 10th (10:47 am)** **The Mercs make it to the compound in an unknown part of the Rocky Mountains**

Scout: "Woah! this place is built like a mansion! I mean check these sweet digs!"

Spy: "Scout don't touch anything that looks like it's worth more than you, the last thing we need is for you vandalize something priceless."

Scout: "Eh, don't worry 'bout it I'll be careful" _(as he almost knocks down a porcelain bust)_

Sniper: "This place is actually well hidden and pretty far out of the way, the blokes that own this place certainly go the extra mile to keep it off the maps."

Engineer: "And it has it's own energy generators so electricity isn't a problem. I'm wonder if they have themselves a workshop that i could make use of?"

Medic: "Ja, these are more than adequate accommodations but what are medical facilities like and where can I find them?"

Heavy: "This place is like maze."

Demoman: "ay, we just walked r'selves int'a nice place but where ay can get me' self some 'ard liquor round yere."

Soldier: "Who cares how fancy and expensive this place is the defenses are useless! No barbed wire, no landmines, not even a pit with man-eating animals how do they expect to keep this place from falling into enemy hands!"

Pyro: _"mrrrerm!" (As Pyro points to floor layout map on the wall)_

Scout: "hey, way to go there Pyro, you found something useful."

Engie: "Looks like we're in the south corridors if we make our way to that there central part the building we can branch off into the areas we need to get ourselves to."

When they made it to the central room there was living room setup on the middle left side with a well stocked kitchen on the right and next to the doorways were supply closets.

Pyro immediately starts the fireplace and expresses great joy in lighting a fire in it. Heavy looks in the fridge to see many fresh foods and ingredients and starts making himself some sandvich. Scout sits on the couch and turns on the TV only to find nothing but Italian Dramas and International News channels but managed to find and settle on 24 Hour Foreign Movie channel.

Demo finds the liquor cabinet and picked out the only bottle of Scrumpy he could find and sits on a chair to drink. Engie makes note of where the Workshop is on the layout map and makes his way there, Medic does the same for the Med Bay. Soldier continues to wander the halls claiming he's "on patrol" when he is actually just lost (Because he stubbornly refuses to look at the wall maps saying that he doesn't need to). Spy makes his way to the surveillance room and turns on the base's security system. Sniper found his way to the highest central balcony and sets up a Sniper Nest. 2 hours later the Mercs get a call from Miss Pauling…

Pauling: "Hey guys Pauling here. How are you all liking the base?"

Scout: "Hey, Miss Pauling you should come here and check this place out, it's really fancy!"

Pauling: "Sorry Scout but I've still got work to do, like getting your new equipment shipped and keeping tabs with our new employer, speaking of which has anyone went off to go pick up the Client from the airport yet?"

They all look at each other awkwardly realizing they all forgot only for Soldier to blurt out obliviously "We forgot the Client!"

Pauling: "WHAT!? oh no, this not good if you guys don't pick up the Client we're all going to be in so much trouble!"

Spy: How much trouble are we talking about Miss Pauling?

Pauling: "Try having 36 angry International Assassins plus every Italian Mobster on earth hunting for our heads if this job fails!"

Demo chokes on a gulp of schnapps before doing a spit-take.

Sniper: "What the bloody hell are you thinking giving us a job that involve blokes like that for? are you trying to get us hung on a wall?"

Pauling: "No of course not! but the employer said that he didn't have many reliable options to choose from and personally requested to hire you all and offered 11 billion dollars as advance payment!"

Heavy starts choking on his sandvich when he heard how much the employer was paying then tries to pummel chest to get it unstuck

Engie: "Now fellas maybe it's not too late to go to the airport and pick our client up without a hitch and we can clear things up before supper. So Pyro would you mind coming along and see if we can fix this mess?"

Pyro agreed and they went off. Along the 2 hour drive there was no traffic until they noticed some crazy person driving a motorcycle at a dangerously high speed without a helmet coming in their direction Engie managed to get a good glance at the person on it. He saw a girl with pale blood hair tied in a high ponytail held with white ribbon, she's wearing a green scarf and a little red dress. He saw the look on her face, it looked as though she was ready to give some poor fool hell and she was none too happy about it. The moment passed and another hour later him and Pyro were halfway to the airport arrival pickup and noticed the airport was in chaos… Meanwhile 1 1/2 hours later…

The Client managed to make it to the compound but without her gear and luggage she could only really rely on unarmed combat, the contents of her purse and the combat knife strapped to her thigh if things continue to go wrong like they have been the last few days. From nearly getting killed on a phony job to getting attacked and having to flee from the airport, she can't help but be on edge and she knows this will only continue as long as her enemies pursue her. She enters the driveway only to see a red dot move along the motorcycle realizing what it was she quickly jumped off using some acrobatics as shots were fired and ran for the nearest door and gets inside.

 _"accidenti!(Damn it!)_ they made it here before me!… Well if they want'a piece of me they will gett'a bigger bargain then what they ask for!" She said angrily.

Sniper runs down from his nest and into the living area as fast as he can

Sniper: "Look alive wankers we got ourselves a trespasser!"

Scout: "Alright! Day 1 and we're already getting some action round here!"

Heavy: "Heavy get gun…"

Demo: (wakes up from his booze nap) "ay-wha! we got trouble?!"

Scout: "So uh, what does this intruder look like?"

Sniper: "A short, pale blonde sheela wearing a little red dress, probably some rotten spy in disguise!"

Spy is watching this from the surveillance room while checking the cameras for their little "guest" only to find nothing on all screens. He then hears footsteps coming from somewhere and he prepares to fight.

"Ciao, trespasser…" she says in a polite manner

As Spy quickly turned around to face the opponent and stab he miscalculated her height and she grabbed him by the wrists squeezing them hard till he dropped his knife then she knee'd him in the groin and allowed him to drop to the ground only to kick him in the ribs. Then pins him down with one knee and grabs him by tie. Staring him down with nothing but cold hatred in her eyes.

Spy: "Horrid shrew! kicking a man while he's down!"

"When I am through with you _Agency_ scum, you will all wish for death…" she says in very bitter tone

Spy: "… _"Agency"?_ …"

But before Spy could get another word in the young woman bashed his head to the floor knocking him unconscious… she then checks his pulse and picks through his pockets for something she could use and picks out his Dead Ringer.

"Hmm, Dead Ringer eh… Would have come in handy had I intended kill you immediately. But it will be useful… for me."

Looking at the screens for another priority target she clamps shut the watch stuffs it in her cleavage then drags Spy off into another room…

…

Medic: _Scheisse ein_ intruder!? I haven't even gotten the Med Bay up and running yet and we already have a problem… Guess we will have to make do.

While Medic finished talking to Scout through a small voice intercom he felt as though there was a presence in the quiet Med Bay and he noticed that a syringe of sedative missing from the counter. He went closer to investigate the sudden shift in atmosphere.

Medic: Someone is in here, but where?

As Medic grabs a bone saw from the tool tray getting closer to the counter with a grim expression on his face then as he stood in front of the counter his face turns to his typical smug, evil grin…

Medic: I know you're here intruder, you can't hide forever, someone is bound to find you eventually and I will be the one performing your autopsy!

As he quickly turns around only to stab his bone saw next to a hanging skeleton prop. Then out of nowhere Medic felt something grab him by the ankles tripping him and hitting his face on the floor, before he could get up he felt someone pounce onto his back, a hand pinning his head to the floor as a needle is injected into his neck. The weight lifted off his back and she stood before him. As he slowly feels conciseness fade he saw her face, a look of disgust and malice.

Medic: za Fräulein?… but how did you…?

"Silence, _mostro! (monster!)_ Your presence here sickens me!" she hissed. Then her tone changed to sweet but cold whisper "Now sleep like a good little bambino (child) and we shall "chat" later."

…

When Heavy was wondering where the doctor was so he decided to check to see if all was alright for himself when he went into the Med Bay Heavy saw the doctor's coat, glasses, bone saw and rubber gloves on the floor near some cracked tile, a used needle and a splat of blood. He also saw the open cabinet and in it he saw a white leather purse, he picked it up and it smelled of ladies perfume. Inside the purse was a folio, a portable hair and makeup kit, a small bottle of perfume, a sewing travel kit, an empty metal flask, a brick, and a tiny silver pipe on a silver neck chain with the name "Sylvia" engraved on it. Heavy then looked in the folio….

20 minutes after warning Medic about the problem Scout went looking for the intruder expecting an enemy Spy to pop up and stab him out of nowhere. Then he saw something from the corner of his eye turned around and blindly shot into the empty hallway.

As he continues down the halls he sees a girl. Getting good look at her Scout noticed she was shorter than everyone on the team, wearing a little red dress with white accents with a rounded skirt that curls just above her knees. The having short sleeves that covers the top of her shoulders. Her arms are covered in long white gloves that go far past her elbows. At the top of the dress is a small v neck opening that exposes a little bit of her neckline and some minor cleavage. Around her neck is an emerald green scarf with a gold trim. She has long pale blonde hair held up in a high ponytail tied together with a white ribbon tied into a bow and on her feet are red go-go she turned to face him almost as if in slow motion Scout sees the girl's rosy cheeks and purple eyes all in an expression of surprised confusion. Scout thinking he's being suave walks up to her.

Scout: "Hey there cutie, uh what brings you to this place out of the middle of nowhere? You lost? Oh wait maybe you came here for the gun show"

Seeing this scrawny boy walk up and start flexing his arms in front of her she thinks to herself _" Is this idiot for real? He seriously thinks his attempt at flirting is working?… wait… I might as well use this to my advantage, time to play this fool like a flute"_ She then grabs his arm, leans close to his shoulder, giggles cutely and bats her eyelashes.

"oh, _signore_ I have had such a horrible day, maybe you can make it a little _"sweeter"_. she says in a seductive Italian accent. As she secretly cringes at the thought of having to kiss him to keep up the charade.

Scout seeing this pretty girl fling herself on him and talking in a fancy accent. Thinking he hit the jackpot, he starts running his mouth. They walk through the halls while he continues to talk about himself without stopping that he didn't notice that she took his bat then they stopped in front of a door, she pulled key card from a chain in her boot and unlocks the door.

Scout: "Hey lady! Where did ya get that key? What's in this room? When did you take my bat?…. uh why do ya look so pissed?… oh crap…"

"DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP!" she screams as she kicks Scout in the knees then hits him in the head with his own bat knocking him to the floor. Dragging Scout by the ankles she gets him into the room, passing a locker she grabs some rope and handcuffs and starts restraining him, then tying his ankles together then loops the rope around a low hanging rafter and strings him up like a piñata.

Even though he's upside down Scout was able to see the room and in the middle of the room he saw Spy and Medic propped onto their knees and their right hands cuffed to their left feet and their left hands cuffed to their right feet he also noticed that they had black "hoods" put over their faces preventing them from seeing where they are.

Scout: "Medic! Spy! Help! What's going on! Do something!"

"Save you're breath fool, they're unconscious for the time being. Although i have taken some 'precautions' just in case, don't want any spoilsports eh?"

Scout: "Ya know for a really cute girl you're real bitch!"

" Ha! That's not the first time I've heard someone say that to me before I interrogate them. So tell me 'mouthy one' how many more of you ruthless thugs should I expect to come after my head? she says as she winds up a swing with the bat

Scout: "Not the face!" he begs as he squirms in his binds.

She hits Scout in the shoulder hearing the loud snap of his bone breaking and the joint dislocating. His screams of pain can be heard throughout the base.

"Your screaming and squirming makes this all the more fun, but begging will get you nothing but my fury you pitiful worm. Now, answer the question!" she says smacking Scout with the bat three more times knocking his baseball out of his pocket.

Scout: "Alright I'll tell you just stop hitting me with my bat!"

"Well, out with it, i don't have all day!"

Scout: "There's nine of us mercs, each of us does something different so there's no way you can take'em all on!"

" _Grazie per il testa a testa_ (Thanks for the heads up) Idiot, but I can handle six more trespassers. As for you and the other two I shall deal with you later, once I capture the others that is." she says as she gags Scout using his baseball.

"There that should shut you up" she mutters as she leaves the room.

…

Demoman hears Scout screaming somewhere in the building but is unable to find out where after the screaming stopped. Knowing that he might be next Demoman makes his way back to the central part of the base hoping to set up some sticky traps at the hall entrances. What he doesn't know is that the person he's trying to keep out already beat him to central building and was hiding waiting for anyone to ambush.

From her hiding place up in a nook in the high wall she see's this black one-eyed drunk man run into the room placing bombs in hallway entrance. After he set up his trap he goes to the liquor cabinet and grabs the tequila then goes back to middle of the room and watches his traps. From the little nook she retreats into a vent and as quietly as possible crawls on her belly to an optimal spot then jumps down on top Demoman making fall to the floor dropping his detonator. Before he had a chance to get up with nothing more than her index finger pokes him hard in his good eye. The sudden pain that was inflicted made Demoman fling her off of him sending her the direction of his sticky bomb detonator allowing her to grab it and run off with it. When his good eye was able to refocus he see's her running into the hallway with his gun so he grabs the Eyelander ready to give chase. He charges forth only to realize by the look of smug callousness on her face that she was waiting for him and then she sets off the bombs not too far behind him sending him flying from the explosion splash. Landing on his stomach he tries trudge forward but realized that his right leg had broke upon landing making it harder to get up. Then she stomps on his back flattening him on the floor.

"you're certainly not the first drunk person I've had deal with in my life and I'm certain you won't be the last either." she says looking down at Demoman with a serious look on her face.

Demo: "What's a wee lass like ye doing here anyway, and how are ye' kicking our arses?" he said with a drunken slur.

"That's none of your business"

And with one foot she crushes his hand that still had a grip on Eyelander making him drop it and with her other foot kicks him really hard in the face and head until he lost consciousness. She then brings him to the interrogation room.

Soldier heard the screams and explosions going on within the last hour. Trying not to let the possibility of his teammates being dead faze him he marches around the halls until he meets with Heavy whose holding woman's purse.

Soldier: "What are you doing carrying around a purse commie! This isn't the time for sowing and makeovers we got ourselves an intruder most likely an enemy spy running around as some prissy princess that's managed take out half of our team!"

Heavy: "Heavy does not own purse, it belongs to woman who is team's client. She only attacks team because we make her think we are enemies. If we…"

Soldier: "Negatory! Our client is still at the airport being picked up by Engineer and Pyro and will be back in few hours. We're dealing with an enemy Spy that might be dressed up as our client and took her purse to trick us."

Heavy: "Heavy will call Engineer. Soldier find client but don't attack or she will fight back."

Soldier: "Affirmative! I will find this 'Client' and find out if this person is a spy!" he says as he quickly marches away from Heavy.

Heavy: "Why Heavy's sister Zhanna marry stupid man like Soldier Heavy will never know." He says face palming.

Heavy then finds a phone and calls Engineer…

Engie: "Y'ello? who is this and why are you calling?"

Heavy: "Heavy is calling Engineer. Is Client with you?"

Engie: Nope, I'm afraid she's not at the airport anymore. From what Pyro and I were able to find out is that she got attacked, killed her attackers, stole a motorcycle and flew the coup leaving her luggage behind. We have her things and are heading back. The Client probably made it to the base on her own at this point. Is she there with you fellas?"

As he said that they heard a rocket explosions deep in the background.

Heavy: "Client is here but thinks we are enemy"

Engie: " WHAT?! What did morons do to piss 'er off so badly?"

Heavy: "Heavy doesn't know full story but will find out soon"

Engie: "Try reasoning with her big guy maybe if you try a nonviolent approach she won't have any reason to attack back."

Heavy: "Heavy will not hurt her."

Engie: "Let's hope she doesn't kill everyone before we get back, be seeing one way or another." he says and he hangs up.

As Heavy walks off he hopes it's not too late to make things right. And just like that the explosions stopped and an eerie silence washes over once again.

Sniper: "First Medic, then Scout, then those two blasting lug heads, I wouldn't be surprised if our Spy was taken out already. This little bugger pretty quick and hard to track, how is he getting around? Well I'm not letting this one get at me. " Sniper mutters to himself.

 _"So this is the one that tried shooting me from the balcony. So that means he knows i'm here and well aware that I'm hunting him down, but maybe he can be reasoned with. He doesn't look dumb like that rocket shooting man-ape from earlier"_ she thinks to herself as she looks at her slightly tattered dress skirt, bruised legs and soiled boots from her fight with Soldier.

As she quietly slips down from her hiding place a bullet is shot slightly grazing her arm making her fall to floor.

" _Che diavolo! (What the hell!)_ So much for reasoning with you Bastardo! (Bastard)" She yells as she gets up and quickly avoids the next shot that would've shot through her head.

Sniper: "Hold still you ankle-bit'n wallaby!"

"How bout' you put'a down the cheap rifle and that pitiful SMG in your pocket and fight me like a man would a woman!" she says moving out of his shooting range and pulling out a fairly large combat knife off the holster on her thigh

Sniper: "So you're not a Spy disguised as a woman, you're just a tiny doll-faced she-la in a dress. But if it's knife fight you want come and get me you little bitch" He said pulling out the Tribalman's Shiv.

"There are five things I never let anyone get away with calling me and you just had the audacity to say two of them to my face!" She says with venom in her words.

Sniper makes the first move missing her by an inch which rips a part of her dress's skirt but allowing her to gut punch him and slash deeply into his leg. He grabs her by the arm throwing her off him giving them some room before she lunges in kicking his arm snapping his elbow the wrong way making him switch hands and slashes at her hitting her waist making her roll away holding her bleeding wound staining her white glove.

Sniper: "you got quite a lot of fight in ya don't ya there love, too bad your getting tired from taking out my teammates. Hope there's no hard feelings but this game of cat n' mouse is over" he says while limping over to her hunched over form ready to make the finishing blow.

Then she gets on her hands and bucks him in the pelvis like a donkey knocking him back making him drop his machete to hold his groin with his good hand. She gets up taking out her bow which lets her hair down, she kicks Sniper flat onto his back stepping on his wrist flattening his hand and throws her knife into his palm fully pinning it to floor. She then sits with her knees pressing down on his chest looking him strait in the eye and wraps her ribbon around his neck and starts strangling him.

"You know I kinda like you handsome, you're not afraid to give a lady the rough treatment! " she says in bittersweet tone as she tightens the ribbon more.

Sniper: "You rotten little sadist!" as he managed to choke out the words before he loses consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

She loosens the ribbon and checks his pulse and slaps him sightly.

"Good still alive, I definitely want to save you for last." she whispers sweetly to Sniper as she drags him to the interrogation room.

Heavy heard the fighting and when he got to the scene the hall was covered in blood leaving a trail for him to follow until it stopped a dead end he then examined further and noticed a panel in the wall with a bloody handprint on it. he opens the panel to reveal a hidden passageway with more blood on the floor. Heavy follows the blood until it tapered off leaving no more trail to follow. Instead of giving up he looks for another panel which he eventually finds which leads into another hallway and not far off into the next hall he hears a woman's voice.

" _Accidenti selvaggi! (Damn savages!)_ I haven't been this beaten up like this since my days in etiquette school! *sigh* I'm surprised I managed to get this far with so little food and sleep these past six days… " she groans in pain and starts heading in the opposite direction.

Heavy manages to make his way to the kitchen without her knowing and starts making a sandwich, soup, some seared meat and hot cocoa. He puts the meal on the table and waits in plain sight.

Heavy: "Come out little woman, Heavy does not wish to hurt you…"

"Finally, someone reasonable…" she says with sarcasm mixed in with a sigh of relief as she stumbles out of her hiding place.

Heavy could see that even when horribly injured and tired she tries walking over to him with determination and elegance, yet still ready to fight if needed. Her arms and legs are bruised and scraped. Her dress is torn up with bleeding gash on her side, her hair is down and messy, her gloves caked in blood and she ditched most of her other accessories. Heavy wonders how this girl is still able to walk let alone fight for her life against a large portion of his team and still be ready for more. Then he wonders why he's been hired to be her bodyguard she seems to be able to handle a lot on her own.

She stands before him looking up and into his eyes giving him a look that would make lesser men run away in fear. He looks at her with a calm, stoic demeanor showing her that he isn't afraid but isn't going to fight her. They stood there looking at each other not saying a single word for five minutes then her hardened glare turned into a one that was soft, calm, and semisweet as she sighs gently.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have no intentions of causing further harm to me. If that is case then tell me bear sized man, if you are not here to kill me why are you and these other men here on my family's private property?"

Heavy: "Heavy and team hired for job and told to come here to protect Client from bad men that wish to do harm. Now tell Heavy why little woman harm team?"

"They've either attacked or had the intention to attack me. I've been harming your 'buddies' just to survive, I've also been capturing all of them alive for later interrogation but that seems unnecessary now, isn't it?"

"Da, so that means little woman is Sylvia our client if Heavy is not mistaken?"

Sylvia: "Wait… how did you know my name?"

Heavy then hands over her purse and she immediately understood.

Sylvia: "Ah, normally I'm not so sloppy as to just leave this laying around but thank you for returning it. I wouldn't be surprised if you looked into the contents for information."

Heavy: "No problem, now eat. Sylvia must be hungry from fighting team." he says motioning to the food on the table.

Sylvia: Oh most definitely, _grazie orso uomo! (Thank you bear man!)_ She says with excitement and a warm, sweet smile as they head over to the table.

Heavy taking in the context of her unusual words with her body language gets the general idea that she is genuinely grateful and they sit down to eat.

Sylvia: "So should we release the others before we eat?"

Heavy: "You said team was captured alive?"

Sylvia: "Si, they should be alive just painfully incapacitated for the time being, though i wouldn't be surprised if they all want to wring my neck when they come too…"

Heavy: "Then team is fine, we eat then release and explain later… Heavy make sure team won't hurt Sylvia. "

Sylvia: " _grazie (Thank you)._ You have my gratitude bear man." Meanwhile 45 minutes later

Engie and Pyro make it back to the base and see Heavy with the client waiting for them at the entrance.

Pyro: mmrf mrrmf! (Translation: Look Engie, the Fairy Princess!) (as Pyro sees Sylvia in Pyro Vision)

Engie: Yeah, she's cute in all but she don't look too happy, so don't be givin' her hugs just yet Pyro."

Engie shuts off the truck and climbs in the back with Pyro to gather Sylvia's luggage and as they bring the bags to her irritated scowl softens into a sign of relief and gratitude.

Sylvia: "I'm still mad that didn't pick me up sooner but I thank you for retrieving my left behind luggage. I couldn't really take it with me on that motorcycle I stole."

Engie: "Howdy there little missy. We're sorry for being late and for any negligence on behalf of our team, but I'm glad to see you're still alive." He says trying to turn the conversation around

Sylvia: Ciao Tinkerer, I'm glad you and uh, whatever that is (motions to pyro) also choose to not attack me. I am far too tired for that shit. (She mutters) You can put to my luggage down when we get to the lounge. Then we shall let your 'buddies' out of the interrogation room." Meanwhile in the interrogation room the others are regaining consciousness.

Spy: "Where am I, and why is everything so dark?"

Medic: "I'm in ze same bout you are… I can't see a ze'ing but judging from the restraints and warm dark fabric on my face we're going tortured and executed!"

Spy: "Well this is just great who else is in here with us?"

Not far from where they are Medic was able to hear two people that are trying to talk but have been gagged and most likely bound in a humiliating manner. He could also hear Demoman mumbling in drunken slurs before waking up.

Demo: "ay, that wee lass kicks 'arder than a' donkey, I can't feel me face." he says moaning pain

Medic: "I would be glad to assist in relieving your head pain Demoman that is if I weren't trapped in these binds."

Demo: "Sorry mate, can't help ye' even if I wanted to, the wee lass hog tied me and caged me in wit' a bunch a' spikes. If I move Imma goner for sure."

Then out on the front of the room chained tightly to human dart board on the wall Sniper coughs and gasps as he wakes up and sees everyone.

Sniper: "What the bloody hell is going on! What ar' you blokes doing here just laying about soiling your trousers for. We're just dealing with some sadistic Italian princess in a dress. Now get me off this thing wankers!"

Medic: "Vell that's you, me, Demoman, Sniper and two others that are bound and gagged. Making six of us ze Italian _Fräulein_ has captured and made a mockery of. Does that answered your question Spy?

Spy: "Unfortunately Doctor we're not dealing some ordinary Italian dame if she's able take us on so easily."

Sniper: "I certainly gave the little fanny a good gather before she got me, if we're lucky the she'll bleed ta death before she comes back to finish the job."

Soldier tries yelling racial slurs through his gag in hopes of getting out of his mouth. While Scout is crying hoping Sniper is right.

Spy: "But what can we can we do if she does come back most likely with The Heavy as her next prisoner."

Sniper: "If I can get off this crazy human dart board I'll…"

Sylvia: "You'll do what now, you savage? You already tried gutting me like some cheap hussy and look how that turned for you!"

Just then the door swings open and she turns on the light as she walks in with Heavy, Pyro and Engineer right behind her.

Engie: "Now, now little missy we didn't come here to raise conflict again. I think they've been punished enough." he says slapping the back of Scout's head making him spit out his ball."

Scout: Engie, Heavy, Pyro what the hell!? You're friends with this bitch?

Heavy: "Scout, show respect for client, unless Scout does not want to be paid for job." he says taking the black hoods off Spy and Medic."

Spy: "Client? You mean to tell us this little Italian woman, who was going torture us mind you is our client for the bodyguard job?"

Sylvia: "Oh, most definitely. and just you all wait to hear what my father, the man who is paying you quite generously for your services has to say about my bodyguards playing the side of my executioners." she says letting Spy out of his chains

Medic: "I don't zhink that will go vell." he says as Heavy unlocks his chains.

Pyro lets up the spike cage holding down Demoman and cuts him free. Demo gets up and walks up to Sylvia

Demo: So, wee lass ye been on our side this 'ole time yet ye' didn't say a' ting?

Sylvia: Starting out with a gentle but psychotic tone "I haven't eaten or slept well in six days, nearly get killed after doing a fake job from a fake client, come home to empty an house with all my bags packed for me and nothing but a set of instructions telling me i should be doing, fly a nine to ten hour flight from Italy and get attacked at the airport, I somehow manage to make my family's estate only to **attacked by crazy people!… What do you think appropriate response!?** " She ends with yelling in Demo's face.

Everyone just freezes and stops what they're doing with shocked looks on their faces at the sight of Sylvia ripping at Demoman about her week…

Demo: "ye' got e'self a fair argument there lassie, I'll just keep me mouth shut." he says scared and surprised by her anger. And he thought growing up with his parents was scary.

Sylvia: *sigh* "I'll be in the lounge" she says trying not to limp as she walks away.

…

After everyone was out of their binds and caught up on the situation the team make their way to the lounge. When they near the end of the hall they hear Sylvia crying and hear her talking.

Sylvia: Please pick up… (Sniffle)… I need to hear your voice…

and on speaker phone a man's voice answers "Who is this?"

Sylvia: " _ciao, padre sono io, (hello, father it's me,)_ Sylvia." she says choking up.

Male Voice: "Sylvia, my sweet little murder angel what is the matter?" the man says in gentle caring tone.

Sylvia: "Many things are wrong, but I'm so glad to hear your voice again papa" She says with tears in her eyes.

Male Voice: "Is there anything you want or need to say?"

Sylvia vents everything in Italian _(preventing any who isn't fluent in Italian from listening)_ while the her father listens and responding in Italian. The mercenaries stand at the entryway of the lounge watching her lay on the couch talking to her father on the phone crying to what they now know is their employer. Then she gets to the part about the violent mix up with the mercs and her dad blows his lid.

Male Voice: "WHAT?! Get those rotten good for nothing bastards in this room and put me on speaker!" Her Father yells with fury and authority.

Sylvia: "Your already on speaker Father, and the 'bastards' are practically in the room as we speak." she says glaring at them with tears and smeared makeup running down her face.

Male Voice: "All of you, get your asses in here NOW!" he says with an angry menacing tone.

They all walk into the room with looks of shock, embarrassment, and shame in everyone's demeanor. Sylvia gets off the couch walks over to her luggage and looks through her bags pulling out a tommy gun and a bag of candy.

Sylvia: "As much as i would enjoy listening to my father berate you all I need to clean up and get some beauty sleep. My room is on the second floor of the east building 5th door to the left hallway. If i'm asleep leave my luggage outside the door and I'll unpack later. Lastly if any of you try coming into my room uninvited I will shoot you on sight, no exceptions. Got it?"

All of them said "Got it" at the same time.

Male Voice: "Good night, my little murder angel, sweet dreams." her father says in loving manner.

" _Addio (goodbye)_ papa, give my love and regards to everyone in our family, and please be careful wherever you are."

Male Voice: "You know the old family saying?"

Sylvia: "I could never forget."

"Cherish every moment, for any meeting we have could be our last." they said simultaneously.  
As Sylvia walks out of the and toward an elevator, barely leaving the room and she can already hear father yelling at the mercenaries. Entering the elevator she sighs and she says to herself as she pops a candy in her mouth… " I'll face the fact eventually… I'm stuck with this band of idiots, even if it kills me…

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond Appearances

Chapter 2: Beyond Appearances

 **January 10th Rockside Compound (9:20 pm)**

Male Voice: "Idioti, all of you! ugh _Mio Dio (My God)_! Of all the things to go wrong, why this?! _Mia_ _figlia_ _(My Daughter)_ I haven't heard her be this upset before. What did you imbeciles do?"

Engineer: "We were late in picking her up from the airport, and things went south from there."

Male Voice: "How could you forget to pick her up? It was the first thing you were supposed to do **before** making it to Rockside. and what's this about my daughter telling me that she was attacked multiple times?!"

Sniper: "We thought she was a trespasser or an enemy Spy."

Male Voice: "No excuses! Didn't any of you read the information sent to you?"

Engineer: "A few of the folks here have trouble with reading."

The man went silent. Then they heard a gunshot and what sounded like a bottle breaking in background of the call for a moment.

Male Voice: "ugh … I'll regard that as an oversight on my part. But I am going to make one thing perfectly clear… If you all fail to keep my darling Sylvia safe not only will you not receive your bonus but I will be sure to have you all hunted down for the rest of your miserable lives." The man said as he hung up on them.

…

 **(10:03 pm)**

Medic was going busy that night healing the teammates that were injured by Sylvia. Luckily when she knocked him out the only injuries he suffered were superficial at best with a popped blood vessel on his forehead from hitting the floor and a groggy headache from being drugged. However his equipment has yet to be shipped over making things far more difficult.

Medic: "How can such a tiny Fräulein do so much damage and in such a short span of time?" he says as he snaps Sniper's broken arm back into place and wrapping it in a sling.

Sniper: "Dunno what to tell ya doc, but this little sheila is quoit vicious, she certainly doesn't play noice " he says rubbing the bruising on his neck to find the blood stained ribbon still loosely tied around his neck. He slips off the long strand of satin from his neck and looks down at it getting lost in thought as Medic finishes fixing him up.

Spy: _"Petite Italienne harpie! ( Little Italian Harpy!)_ , How was she able to make fools out of us? I mean Scout isn't any surprise…" _(Scout glares from the background)_ "but how was she able to take out the majority of us with little to nothing to arm herself with?" he says laying in a cot holding his broken ribs.

Medic: "Ja, her strength and endurance is astounding for her tiny stature i wonder where it comes from?"

…

 **Meanwhile**

Locking herself in her room Sylvia drags her feet, holding on to what she can for support as she takes off her completely ruined dress, soiled boots and leg holster and her torn white silk gloves that are now stained with blood, then she looks herself over. Cuts and scrapes from rocket shrapnel cover her legs, bruises on her arms from being grabbed, tossed and manhandled, and the gash on her right hip from the knife fight. The cut was long and jagged but wasn't very deep. She had used a piece of her skirt to stop to dress the wound but she can tell by how dizzy and lightheaded she felt was that she still lost a lot of blood. Then she looked at her face in the mirror wiping off the tear smeared eyeliner and mascara from her eyes only to see how tired and ragged she really was.

She brushes her hair and draws a bath. The warm water stung at her cuts but the pain quickly eased, her muscles finally relaxing after nearly a whole week of no rest, it almost puts her to sleep. After washing her hair she gets out of the tub and into a bathrobe. She dries her hair as she heard a knock at the door…

…

As Engineer and Heavy bring up Sylvia's luggage and knock at the bedroom door.

Engie: "The little missy really took quite a beating, you think we ought to get her to see the Doc?"

Heavy: "Da, little Sylvia need Doktor's help."

Engie: "Yeah, her daddy made it very clear that we need to be taking care of her but I'm not sure how on board the others are after she picked 'em off the way she did."

Heavy: "We get paid for job, now we must do job or pay with lives…"

They hear the door unlock and slowly open revealing the small girl in a powder blue bathrobe that drags down past her ankles, an exhausted and sickly look on her face with her eyes half open, as she holds the doorframe to steady herself.

Sylvia: _Cosa?(What?)_

Heavy and Engie: …?

Sylvia: "… oh right, eh… What do you want?"

Engie: "We brought your things."

Sylvia: "oh, alright, come in and put the cases next to the closet."

They put down the bags and Sylvia unlatches one of the cases revealing an arsenal bladed weapons.

Engie: "hoo wee, quite the cutlery collection you go there."

Sylvia: "heh, these merely de essentials. You should see what i have back home… you'd get a cut just by looking at that collection." she chuckled.

Engie: "so uh, speaking of cuts, you need to see the doc about those injuries you got."

Sylvia: "I can take care of myself. Besides… i uh… don't do well in a hospital setting…"

Her smile goes away as she gets up from the case and limps into the closet.

Heavy: "You can barely walk, you see doktor now."

Sylvia: "No, I'm fine, really… I just need to get some rest…" she says grabbing a night gown but before she could put it on she blacked out.

Heavy and Engineer heard a loud thud from the closet they look at each other concerned. Engineer goes inside to see Sylvia on the floor. He quickly gets to her side and noticed that she was sweating and shaking. When he saw her face it was flushed and her cheeks were unnaturally red, he felt her face it was burning up and as he touched her she curled into a tight ball groaning in pain and discomfort.

Engie: "Heavy! It's worse than we thought we need to get her to the Med Bay right away! Help me get her up!" he said urgently as he gently pats her back trying to get her to relax.

Heavy comes in bends down slowly and carefully scooping Sylvia up off the floor and into his arms holding her close to his chest. Engineer rushes out of the room first to find one of the layout maps. Looking it over he figured the fastest route to the Med Bay. Heavy not far behind asked where to go.

Engie: "We're on the second floor of the eastern part of the building, the Med Bay on the first floor of the northern portion, lets take this route and hurry."

After taking the elevator down, they go down the halls with Engineer leading the the way with Heavy not far behind. As he was running Heavy felt Sylvia burrow herself closer to him, her hand clutching tightly at his shirt, her head bobbed slightly and she looked up at him her eyes half open.

Sylvia: "… where are you taking me?" she asked confused."

Heavy: "A place where little Sylvia can be helped." He said putting his other hand on her back trying to soothe her.

Sylvia laid her head on Heavy's chest not saying much else. She could hear the loud thundering heartbeat in the large man's chest as her mind went into a haze.

…

(10:51 pm)

While Medic finished putting Scout's arm in a cast Engineer runs into the Med Bay out of breath.

Engie: "Doc! *huff* We got a problem!"

Medic: " _Was jetzt_ _? (What now?)_ Can't you see I have enough to do without my equipment?"

Just then Heavy walks in holding Sylvia in a bathrobe looking most unwell. Medic drops what he's doing to get a better look. He could tell just by seeing how red her face is and the profuse sweating that she was obviously running a high fever. Her head bobbed slightly and her eyes opened a little.

Sylvia: "ugh… too bright… where am I?… _(dizzily looks up at Heavy and smiles)_ Tito is that you? I missed you… Did you miss me too?"

Heavy: "…? How many fingers is Heavy holding up?" Heavy says holding up two fingers.

Sylvia looks at him like she doesn't understand the question blinked a few times then answers six and laughed dizzily. As Medic approached closer she turned toward him. Her expression changed to one of pure terror and she started squirming in Heavy's arms. Medic reaches his hand for her anyway. Her eyes focused on his lab coat for a split second before smacking his arm away. She tries to struggle out of Heavy's grasp as she tries attacking Medic. Medic backed off giving room between them.

Sylvia: "No… Not again… I won't let you Agency White Coats take me back to that cursed facility!" she screams hysterically with murderous intent in her eyes.

Heavy: "What is wrong? Doktor is trying to help little Sylvia." he says trying to keep her from hurting anyone.

Medic: "Heavy! Ze Fräulein has lost lots of blood and has been running around with a high fever for who knows how long, it is making her delirious. Just hold her down and I vill handle ze rest." he says readying a syringe filled with tranquilizer.

Sylvia struggled and squirmed slipping out of her bathrobe and out of Heavy's grasp going for Medic with all of her flesh exposed. But before she could get her hands on his neck Medic plunged the needle deep into her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. When he took the needle out she staggered falling to the side. Medic caught her effortlessly by her midsection with one arm as the girl quickly went limp. Slumped over in his arm her head bobbed turning her head and faced towards him with a look of helplessness.

Sylvia: "No… please… not again…" she said in a quiet slur before losing consciousness.

Medic: "Hush now… Sleep little Fräuline, no one is here to hurt you." He said stroking her hair as he carried her over to a cot and gently laid her down to check her wounds.

Medic worked throughout the rest of the night without rest until everyone who was injured had been helped and rested into a cot in the Med Bay. He called Miss Pauling telling her what happened and to have his birds and equipment rushed over ahead of schedule.

…

 **January 11th** **(7:30 am)**

Sylvia continued to sleep deeply even when Pyro came in with breakfast for everyone. After giving everyone breakfast Pyro stood over her bedside watching her with a childlike curiosity. The look on her face told Pyro that she was troubled even as she slept. Pyro tried spoon feeding her oatmeal only for it to drip down her chin so Pyro set the oatmeal on fire. Pyro cleaned the oatmeal from her face with a handkerchief then set the hanky on fire. Pyro grabbed a comb and brushed the knots from her hair and when done brushing her hair set the comb on fire. Pyro had put all the burning objects into a bin and watched the flames dance in a flurry of bubbles and colors until Medic grabbed an extinguisher and snuffed out the fire. Pyro then gave Sylvia an extra pillow and tucked Balloonicorn under her arm. Pyro patted her on the head and skipped over to the others.

Scout: "Pyro what were doing around _her_?"

Pyro: "huuur, mmmr mrpf hudda duur. _(She looked upset, so i made her comfy and gave her Balloonicorn to protect her dreams.)"_

Scout: "Seriously? I mean look what she did to us!"

Spy: "Scout you're wasting your breath by auguring about this. The girl's safety is our responsibility now, whether we like it or not."

Scout: "Really? You too? Unfriggin believable she made us look like chumps and even you're kissin' her a…"

Sniper: "Shut yer cake hole ya little bludger! The best we can do for now is to not give that sheila a reason to bloody kill us."

Demoman: "Right now this is our job laddie. Besides the wee lass can't do everything er 'self. Sure she really put us through the wringer but did ye see the beat'n she took?"

Soldier: "I'm not afraid of that dress wearing pepperoni peeling creampuff!" he said with his broken jaw.

Medic: "Soldier stop talking, she broke your jaw in three places. And until i get my equipment delivered you need to keep zat mouth shut or I vill wire it shut."

Sniper: "oi doc, when did ya get any sleep? Ya look no better than the ragged sheila."

Medic: "I vill rest better once everyone is back to perfect condition. I should have my Medigun before zis afternoon."

…

 **(11:40 am)**

Medic let Archimedes and his other doves out of cages allowing them to fly and perch all around the lab. Archimedes perches on Medic's shoulder as he unpacks his Medigun and after making some tweaks heals Sylvia and the team of their injuries. While everyone else walks out of the Med Bay feeling good as new Sylvia however still hasn't woken up.

Heavy: "When do you think she will wake up?"

Medic: "My Mediguns can regrow bones, mend the flesh, and so much more… but aiding the immune system was something i could never figure out in their design. Zat and I gave her enough tranquilizer to knock out a horse."

Heavy: "You did good Doktor, now get rest. Heavy will watch Sylvia."

Medic: "Danke Heavy, I will."

Medic stood over Sylvia and took her temperature which went down but not by much. He wonders what made her say those things to him, he knows what she said wasn't directed at him personally due to the various factors that made her so incoherent. But something set off her reaction and he is curious to find out what. After giving her some medicine to reduce her fever he went over to the lab to look at her X-rays and made a baffling discovery.

Medic: "Hmm… theres not so much as a hairline fracture from the beating she took."

Medic began studying some samples of Sylvia's hair and blood among the other little things he took from her to examine and found quite a few anomalies.

"Looks like there's more to zis little Fräu than vhat i initially thought. I must know more…"

…

After being healed Spy and Scout went into Sylvia's room to clean up any mess left behind as well as look into information they can find about their little client. They look in the bathroom to find it looking like a crime scene.

Scout: "So tell me again why we're cleaning Sylvia's room?"

Spy: "So the lady doesn't make us do it later when she wakes up. Besides it is best that we should try to make up for our mistakes somehow." He says handing Scout a bucket pointing him to the mess in the bathroom.

While Scout cleaned the bathroom Spy looked around the room the walls are painted a gentle midnight blue. The room's lights are red light wall lamps that are turned on by a dimmer switch which compliments the walls. On the lower right side is the personal bathroom and the upper right corner he sees the walk-in closet. At the wall between the closet and bathroom sits a king sized bed with lush purple covers. A green love seat and a matching chair sits in the upper left side of the room next to a bookshelf and a gray coffee table. The lower left side of the room has a vanity next to a large wall mirror strategically angled to see into the hallway from the bed. Spy then picks up the shredded dress and dirtied go-go boots off the floor.

Scout: "Yeesh! betcha ya glad ya didn't get into a knife fight with this chick, huh Spy?" he said holding up Sylvia's blooded gloves and knife holster pulling out the blade partway.

Spy: "The Bushman barely managed to fend her off. The girl could've killed us anytime she felt like but she sought to make us suffer instead. She mentioned something about an "Agency"… whatever this "Agency " is it potentially has something to do with the enemy we are facing."

Scout: "Well doesn't matter to me what this whole "Agency" crap is, the sooner we bash in their skulls, the sooner we get this brat off our asses."

Spy: "I don't believe it will be so simple."

Spy puts the dress into a hamper and the boots into the closet then goes over the suit cases in front of the closet. He looks in the already opened case seeing the variety of blades. Spy's jaw drops as he sees a blade for just about any situation from razors as small as a fingernail to a Roman Gladius _(a type of Roman Shortsword)_.

Spy: "This woman is insane…"

Scout: "Holy crap! She brought the whole knife drawer! What's next the kitchen sink?"

Spy: "From the looks of these other cases they're also filled with weapons."

Scout: "If this crazy rich girl has all these weapons and can basically rip anyone apart what does she need us for?"

Spy: Didn't you listen to what Demoman said this morning?

Scout: "uh no, not really…"

Spy: "The girl is skilled sure, and she knows how to take on anyone larger than her quite effectively i might add. But she can't do everything alone. However i have reason to think that whatever this threat is that we're facing seems bigger than what she can handle."

Scout: "So what your saying is that this job might be bigger than just watching little miss purple eyes?"

Spy: "Exactly!"

Scout left the room after cleaning the bathroom but Spy stuck around to see if he could find any more information.

…

 **January 12th (12:09 am)**

Sylvia's eyes snapped opened only to be blinded by the bright lights of the Med Bay. Her eyes adjusted and looked around to see the large Russian man sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She didn't see him but she heard the snores of the German doctor from across the room. She very quietly slipped out of the cot and snuck out of the Med Bay. She still felt very tired and groggy but most of all thirsty. Her knees felt like jelly and her head still felt hazy. She stumbled as she walked until she went into a bathroom. Sylvia went to the sink and drank strait from the faucet. But she drank too much too fast and the water hit her empty stomach like a hard stone. Clenching her stomach she did her best not to throw it all back up. She doubled over falling to the floor. She curled into a ball _(still clenching her stomach and she uncurled when it stopped hurting)._ Still exhausted she rested her warm face on the cold tile. She relaxed on her side before she blacked out again.

 _(during this entire time she didn't notice that she was naked and she won't have much recollection of this)_

 _…_

 **(12:43 am)**

It took him all day and few coffee breaks but Sniper finally finished mopping up the mess leftover from his fight with Sylvia. He took the bucket filled with bloodied mop water and walked down hall. When he got close to the bathroom he heard a faucet running. Sniper went in the bathroom and found Sylvia sleeping on the floor. Confused Sniper put the bucket down and turned off the water. He squatted down putting his hand on her shoulder. Her skin was soft yet cooled to the touch.

Sniper: "oi Sylvia… ya alright?" he says gently rocking her shoulder.

Sylvia: "No, I don't wanna go to etiquette school today… _(Snores)_ "

Sniper: "I'll take that as a 'yes' " he thinks to himself as he tries to rouse her again. " oi Duchess, wake up! "

Sylvia: "Eh… _(turns her head to face him)_ … oh it's you… you're that handsome savage that nearly killed me…" she said turning onto her back yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Sniper felt his heart race when saw her naked body laying on the floor in front of him, her long blonde hair framed around her waist and shoulders. But trying not to be rude he focused his gaze on her face. When she stopped yawning she looked up at him with a small grin and gave a humored chuckle.

Sylvia: "What's with that funny look on your face?"

Sniper averted his gaze nervously rubbing the back of his neck not sure what to tell her. She sits up tilting her head in confusion then looks down realizing she was naked and she froze.

Sylvia: "…! huh? How long have I been out? How did i get in here? and why am i naked?" She said panicked.

Sniper: " You've been out for a whole day, ya had to be tranquilized… Don't you remember the other night when you went crazy on the Doc?" he asked

Sylvia: "I did what?! No, all I remember is letting the tinkerer and the bear man in my room to drop off my things but when i went into my closet everything got all blurred and hazy. But that doesn't explain why I'm in here 'like this'! " She whimpers trying to hide her bare chest.

Sniper: "Not sure how ya got in here but i was bout to dump some mop water and this is how i found ya." He said noticing her face getting all bright red.

Sylvia: " This is so humiliating… " She says with a squeaky voice tears welling up in her eyes and is about to start crying.

Sniper sighs and stands up picking her off the floor and helps her stand on her feet. He takes off his shirt and without a word pops her head through the collar then lets the fabric fall over covering her up. Sylvia looked surprised by this. She blinks out the tears and looks up at Sniper. Slowly slipping her arms through the sleeves.

Sniper: "How's that for ya there, eh duchess?"

Sylvia: "umm… much appreciated… but why?"

Sniper: "No sight more guttin' than seeing a sheila bout bawl her eyes out. Now lets get outta here." He said offering his forearm out as a polite gesture. She took hold with both arms and allowed him to escort her out.

They walk through the halls in silence as to not wake anyone. Then he hears her gut rumble loudly.

Sniper: "You wanna get a bite to eat?"

She nodded her head eagerly. They went to kitchen and they made some fried ham and eggs, jam covered toast and some tea. She ate quickly with rather big bites almost choking down the eggs. But she slowed down when she caught him staring at the atrocity that is her table manners.

Sniper: "So what's it like for ya back home? You and yer dad seem pretty close."

Sylvia: "Well, normally in my household i live with my Father, his twin brother and my cousin."

Sniper: "What bout yer mum?"

Sylvia: "A Madre?… I don't have one…"

Sniper: "Why don't you have a mum?"

Sylvia: "Because I was an orphan… Papa found me when i was 14 years of age … He wasn't married when he took me in and still chooses not to be." _(said with slight discomfort)_

"But Papa said he doesn't need a wife to be happy and that i'm the only girl he needs to care about. Besides I have my aunts, my uncles and a plethora of cousins" _(said with a smile then pauses)_

"… I just wish i knew where they were and if they're alright" _(she slowly frowns putting her head down on the table with one hand tugging on a handful of hair)_

Sniper thought back to the folks that raised him the people he truly considered to be his real parents. Sure after he became an assassin his dad became far more bitter and they fought constantly with his mum trying to be the peace keeper. He knew his mum didn't care for his job either but she tried to be supportive nonetheless. At first he was more than pissed off at them for not telling him the truth before they died, but he came to his own conclusion that they didn't tell him because they didn't want him to think any less of himself. Then he sees Sylvia sitting across from him her head on the table sulking and worried sick. At this moment Sniper realized that Sylvia didn't want to be here anymore than him and the others did.

Sniper: "You have no choice but to be here don't you?"

Sylvia: "I didn't ask for this arrangement, and it was all planned out that i was to come here with or without any of my family members. I was told that everyone else scattered to somewhere in the world but i'm not allowed to be told where they went…"

Not wanting to pry any further Sniper stood up and stretched.

Sniper: Well i'm stuffed, ya want me walk ya to your room before i turn in for the night?

Sylvia: "hmm, sure."

As Sniper looked down at the short pale girl waltzing around in nothing but his shirt he can't help wonder what was going through her head. They get to her bedroom door and he opens it for her. Sylvia looked up at him with her big purple eyes sparkling like amethysts. She grabs at the shirt looking unsure if she should take it off.

Sniper: "Don't worry bout the shirt i can manage."

Sylvia: "May i ask your name? It only feels right to express gratitude when you can refer to a person by name." She said looking a little bashful.

Sniper: "Call me Mundy" he smiles.

She gets on her tiptoes putting one hand on his shoulder bending him down to meet her at eye level as she kisses him on the cheek.

Sylvia: " _Grazie (Thank you_ ) Mundy, you have my sincerest gratitude." She says giving a warm smile as she enters her room closing the door behind her.

He just stood there stunned by the exchange putting his hand on the cheek she kissed rubbing it as he walked away smiling. He thought to himself. _"She's not so bad once you get passed the sadism and the puffy rich girl act."_

…

 **(1:47 am)**

Sylvia closed the door walking over to a nightstand pulling out a handgun from the drawer. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of french cologne lingering in the air.

Sylvia: "I know you're in here Frenchman, I can smell your cheap cologne." she says casually.

Spy uncloaked sitting on the green love seat sipping a glass of white wine.

Spy: "A $900 bottle of cologne hardly qualifies as cheap but you certainly have sharp senses."

Sylvia: "Why are you in my room?" she says loading bullets into the gun.

Spy: " I came to reclaim what you took from me" he says pulling out his Dead Ringer. "You seem to know your way around espionage technology by chance are you a spy as well?" he says finishing the wine.

Sylvia: "I was taught how to utilize your little toys just in case i would ever need to but i'm no spy. I prefer to let my prey see the face that snuffs them out." She says points the gun at him.

Spy: "Only a moment ago you were being sweet with the Bushman. Now your pointing a gun at me. You're able to flip your demeanor quite quickly… "

She shoots the gun three times. One bullet barely missed his head grazing his ear through his mask, the second shoots his glass shattering it and the third was shot near his crotch. Spy quickly jumps from the little couch surprised.

Sylvia: "You're in my room uninvited. Was i not clear enough on what i will do? Those were the only the warning shots your going receive. Now get out serpent, the next shots won't miss i assure you." she says coldly.

Without another word Spy cloaks leaving her room and quickly gets down the hall before his cloak ran out. Sniper came running down the hall with his kukri in hand.

Sniper: "I heard gunshots are you and Sylvia alright?"

Spy: "It's nothing to worry about Sylvia and I just had a 'disagreement'."

Sniper: "What did you do?"

Spy: "I wanted to talk to her in private so i waited in her room."

Sniper: Are you outta yer bloody mind? Didn't Sylvia make it clear that she'll shoot any of us when she doesn't want us in her room?

Spy: "There are things she's not telling us so i thought i could ask her some questions."

Sniper: "By sneaking in her room in the middle of the night? Ya got some nerve ya bloody spook!"

Spy: "Oh please, for all you know the girl could be playing you for a fool Bushman!"

Spy saw the shocked and hurt expression on Snipers face when he said that. Spy had only seen their sweetened exchange at the door before Sylvia entered her room. As for what went on between Sniper and Sylvia before that he doesn't know. The look on Sniper's face lets Spy to believe that she plucked at some of his strings. He walks away without another word leaving the Bushman alone in the middle of the hall to sulk.

…

Sylvia heard the argument all the way from her room. She even saw what happened through the series of mirrors she uses to peek into the hall. She knew getting involved will only make things worse. As much as she hates being accused of lying and treachery there's not much she could do about it right now. She sweeps up the glass and bullets removing as much evidence of the confrontation as possible. Sylvia crawls into bed thinking how nice some of these men have been to her even though they just meet _(And tried to kill each other among other things)_. Then she thought of her father and how much she missed him. She was trying to process everything but with how fast events have been moving and the new wave of thoughts swarming in her mind only gave her a headache. Sylvia is trying to figure out what she should do but in the end she cried herself to sleep with no answers…

…

End of Chapter 2


End file.
